


Unexpected

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Frottage, M/M, On-screen kiss, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads thinks it will be funny to do an on-screen kiss between Hannibal and Will for the fans while they film season three in Florence. What he isn't expecting is for Hugh to moan and kiss him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't stop writing these two. Please send help.

From a short distance away Mads watched Hugh talking over a scene with Bryan behind the camera. Mads was leaning against the stone pillar framing the front door of an old and lavish building in Florence. Hannibal and Will were to have a confrontation here, accusations thrown and truths revealed as emotions ran high. Mads and Hugh had already run the scene over and over, and they had been assured that Bryan only wanted one more take before they moved on to their next and last scene of filming for the day.

 

That was Mads' cue. He had already spoken to Bryan and gotten permission for the change he wanted to make to the end of this scene. Not for the show itself, but for the fans. It had been impossible for the show's actors to remain oblivious to the desire of many to see Hannibal and Will together, especially with Bryan flaunting it and showing them the various online creations of stories and artwork. Mads had thought it was only fair that the fans be given a little present in return for their dedication; something that could be tucked away for them in the 'extras' on the DVD.

 

Mads had decided not to inform Hugh of the plan. He thought it would be funny to laugh over Hugh's reaction after it was all over, especially since Hugh repeatedly insisted that the relationship between Hannibal and Will remained platonic. That, and it was something Will wouldn't expect Hannibal to do, which meant that the initial reaction for the camera might be enjoyably realistic for their characters to act out.

 

The sun was low in the sky, sunset fast approaching. They were tired from a day of filming but at least their last scene to be filmed was an interior shot, meaning they didn't need to race the waning sun. At last Bryan gave a nod and Hugh jogged back up to Mads' side, sending him a quick smile before moving a few steps away to get into position for the start of the scene. Mads stepped away from the pillar and found his own position, awaiting the call for 'action'.

 

The words of the argument between Hannibal and Will had already been memorized, rehearsed and repeated so frequently that it was second nature. Mads and Hugh approached each other and threw wounding words as their characters, the air electrified with real energy and emotion. There was so much hurt between the characters, the relationship frayed but not irreparable.

 

When Hannibal did not provide the answers to satisfy Will's questions, Will began to turn and walk away. For an instant Mads balked. His palms were sweaty, his heart pattering frantically in his chest. Then he reached forward and caught Hugh's hand, pulling him back and then pinning his back to the pillar behind him. Before Hugh could say anything – in character or not, because they were well off the script now – Mads moved into Hugh's personal space and sealed their lips together in a deep kiss.

 

He had performed many on-screen kisses before, with both men and women. Mads shouldn't be feeling nervous and his stomach certainly shouldn't be squirming. He had only planned for it to be a brief brush of lips before he withdrew to laugh it off and continue on. However, the emotions of the scene had put too much momentum behind his movements and Mads found his full body pressed against Hugh's own.

 

Even then he would still be able to pull back, except for the moan that reverberated from Hugh's chest and against Mads' lips. Instead of pulling away Mads leaned in closer, hand cupping Hugh's jaw as Hugh kissed back. After a long moment Mads came to his senses enough to break the kiss, his eyes tentatively finding Hugh's gaze. Mads saw confusion there, and Mads didn't know what his own eyes revealed. But they were standing far too close in an embrace in front of the entire crew so Mads took two big steps back and laughed shakily.

 

"The fans will love that, I bet."

 

Hugh blinked owlishly at him, and startled when the crew joined in on Mads' laughter. Mads was grateful for the crew's assistance in diffusing the tension of the moment – bringing them back to the reality of the joke Mads had planned. But Mads felt his heart clench painfully when he saw hurt flash across Hugh's face before the other actor schooled his expression and he joined in with his own forced bark of laughter.

 

"Imagine their faces."

 

There was no time to talk after that. Bryan and the crew needed them to film the next scene so that they could stay on schedule and everyone would still get a proper night of sleep before they started up again the next morning. Bryan was giggling like a schoolgirl and seemed incapable – or unwilling – to stop talking about the kiss while they walked into the building and waited for all the necessary equipment to be moved into place. Hugh was uncharacteristically quiet and Mads felt his chest ache with guilt.

 

The next scene was a short one and they made it through relatively quickly. At last Bryan released them for the evening and Mads and Hugh sat in uncomfortable silence in the back of one of the production's cars as they were driven back to the hotel. More than once Mads attempted to start up a conversation but Hugh stonewalled him and eventually Mads admitted defeat. Even when they were in the hotel Hugh wouldn't give in to Mads' attempts, and with an excuse of feeling tired, closed the hotel door in Mads' face.

 

Mads returned to his own room down the hall, not knowing what else to do to resolve the situation. He changed into more comfortable clothing, showered and brushed his teeth, but after that he paced the floor of his room. Mads tried calling the phone in Hugh's room without response, and after a few more minutes of guilt eating away at him, Mads walked back to Hugh's room door and knocked loudly.

 

"I'm not leaving until you open up," he informed Hugh through the door.

 

He kept knocking until his knuckles throbbed with pain, though at last it paid off when he heard feet approaching before the door was yanked open. "Can I help you with something, Mads?"

 

"Yeah," Mads said and shouldered his way into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He looked Hugh over and saw that the other actor did look worn out, already in sleeping pants and a loose t-shirt. Mads wondered if he should've just waited until tomorrow, but he was here now. "I wanted to apologize, alright? I thought it would be fun to give the fans a little something."

 

"Without talking to me about it first," Hugh crossed his arms.

 

"I thought it would seem more realistic," Mads defended. "Will wouldn't expect Hannibal to just kiss him like that."

 

"And everyone seemed to be in on the joke except me."

 

Mads was halfway to trying to explain his rationale further, but a sharpness in Hugh's tone made him pause. He looked over Hugh's face more closely despite the dim lighting in the room, and he swallowed. "We weren't laughing at _you_ , Hugh," he promised. Hugh didn't say anything and only fidgeted from one foot to the other. Mads had assumed he had only embarrassed Hugh, but he realized now that there was underlying hurt as well. "I swear," he said as he hesitantly took a step closer.

 

Hugh blushed as his gaze dropped to the floor. "I thought you were laughing at me because..." he trailed off, teeth weathering the bottom lip Mads had tasted only an hour earlier.

 

"Because what?"

 

Mads took another step closer but Hugh shook his head and took an equal step backwards. "Never mind; apology accepted. Let's get some sleep."

 

"Hugh," Mads pursued Hugh's retreat and caught his forearm, stilling him. "Talk to me."

 

"Because I moaned," Hugh's cheeks flushed a darker red, eyes still averted. "I didn't... Fuck, I didn't _mean_ to," he whispered as he ran his fingers through his curls.

 

Mads' heart skipped a beat. "It was a good kiss," he confessed quietly.

 

Hugh looked up at him sharply, reading his face for humour or teasing that wasn't there. "It was."

 

Mads took a steadying breath as he stepped forward again, leading Hugh backwards. "Would you forgive me if I tried to hear your beautiful moan again?"

 

He could see the way Hugh's throat constricted as he swallowed thickly. "Mads..."

 

"Would you?" he stepped again.

 

When Hugh shuffled backwards his legs caught on the edge of the bed and Hugh toppled backwards onto his hotel bed. Mads moved to stand between Hugh's legs but otherwise kept his distance, no inch of their bodies touching. Their eyes remained locked until Hugh nodded. "Yes."

 

In the same move as Mads toed off his shoes, Hugh reached up to grab Mads and drag him onto the bed. Mads hooked an arm around Hugh's lower back and manoeuvred him to the centre of the bed before straddling his hips. Mads cupped Hugh's jaw the way he had before and leaned down, locking their lips together with barely-restrained urgency. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before. But that didn't mean Mads was prepared for how quickly his body thrummed with desire, or the way his lips tingled at the feeling of Hugh's lips against his own.

 

His hands slid beneath the fabric of Hugh's shirt and skimmed warm skin greedily, which was when Hugh moaned weakly into Mads' mouth. Immediately Hugh turned his face away and cursed, breathless and blushing again due to his reaction. Mads turned his face back so Hugh could be certain that Mads wasn't laughing anymore. "Keep going," he said with unmasked need. "I could get off just listening to you."

 

"You couldn't—" Hugh began to argue but choked on a groan when Mads pointedly rutted his clothed erection against Hugh's own. "Fuck, Mads."

 

"If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now," Mads warned. It took all of his control not to repeat the thrusting of his hips when he felt the rigid line of Hugh's cock through their pants. "But if not, you're going to be loud for me."

 

Hugh gripped Mads' hips tightly and pulled him forward, their cocks rubbing in another rush of heat and friction. " _Yes_ ," Hugh hissed, eyes clenched closed as pleasure coursed through him.

 

It was all the permission Mads needed as he nibbled on Hugh's bottom lip and swallowed down the resulting moan. Almost immediately Hugh parted his lips in invitation and Mads brushed his tongue teasingly along the roof of Hugh's mouth before their tongues brushed curiously. At the same time his hands continued to explore, caressing and squeezing skin and muscle as tightly as he dared when he knew they couldn't show up on set with any visible marks tomorrow.

 

It didn't take long before they were both rutting frantically against one another, gasping against each other's lips. The bed squeaked as it swayed with their movements, though that only meant that Hugh grew louder to be heard over the noise. "Do you have lube and condoms?" Mads asked as he kissed and nibbled carefully along Hugh's neck, nuzzling Hugh's pulse point when he found it.

 

"Why would I have either?" Hugh reminded him, though he didn't seem to have any intention of pushing Mads away or stopping this now.

 

"Silly thought," Mads admitted and kissed Hugh again, too aroused to be terrified of how addicted he was becoming to the taste and feel of the other actor's lips. "I have another idea."

 

He slid down Hugh's body and hooked his fingers under the waistline of Hugh's pants and underwear to remove them as he went until they bound Hugh's knees together. Mads lay atop Hugh's legs to keep him from squirming away and ignored Hugh's nervous stuttering as he dragged his tongue from the base of Hugh's cock to the tip. Mads wrapped a hand around Hugh's cock and tongued his slit, tasting Hugh's arousal where it had beaded.

 

"Mads— _ah_!" Hugh cut himself off with a shout as Mads encircled Hugh's cock with his mouth and sucked hard. With his cheeks hollowed, Mads relaxed his gag reflex and let Hugh's cock impale his mouth, taking as much of the throbbing flesh as he could while breathing through his nose. "Fuck, Mads, _fuck_ ," Hugh reached down and tangled his fingers in Mads' hair, gripping painfully and holding him in place as he began to fuck Mads' mouth wantonly.

 

Mads moaned at feeling Hugh use his body for pleasure, and felt the way Hugh's body flinched with need because of the vibrations. Mads wanted to lick and tease Hugh's cock but his friend was too close to the edge to let go. Hugh continued to fuck the length of his swollen cock into Mads' mouth, filling him while noises of passion and arousal spilled from his lips. Mads rutted instinctively against the mattress but tried to cling to some semblance of control, not wanting to break too soon.

 

Tears beaded at the corners of Mads' eyes when Hugh's fingers knotted more painfully in his hair, hinting of his oncoming orgasm. With one hand Mads reached down and massaged Hugh's balls and Mads focused on loosening his jaw more while tightening his lips. A cry of Mads' name was his warning as Hugh's body spasmed and thick ropes of come coated Mads' tongue and the roof of his mouth. He sucked it down willingly while Hugh whimpered and moaned, and then licked Hugh clean when Hugh finally remembered to let go of Mads' dishevelled hair.

 

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer himself, Mads surged up the bed, grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Hugh's head. Then he shoved his sweatpants down his hips and gripped himself with one hand while the thumb of his other hand hooked on Hugh's bottom lip. "Open that gorgeous mouth for me."

 

Hugh did and Mads fed his cock into Hugh's willing mouth. Without instructions Hugh closed his lips around Mads' cock and cradled it with his tongue, suckling curiously. Mads moaned openly and bowed his body over Hugh's head, hips just at the right angle to thrust to the back of Hugh's throat. Hugh choked once and Mads pulled back to let him catch his breath, but then it was Hugh squeezing Mads' ass and leading his hips and cock forward into the heat of Hugh's mouth again.

 

Mads pet Hugh's sweaty curls as his body shuddered on the verge of orgasm. Just as Mads felt himself begin to unravel he pulled his cock from Hugh's mouth and sat back on his knees, stroking himself fervently. Hugh looked up at Mads with big eyes and a warm gaze and Mads snapped, painting his come in streaks across Hugh's lips and cheek. The last of his pleasure dribbled from his tip into the hollow of Hugh's throat, and Mads bent down to warmly lick all of Hugh's skin clean of the mess.

 

They were both sticky, sweaty and exhausted when Mads was finally done, but when Hugh pulled Mads down beside him on the mattress, neither of them were willing to deal with a shower. Mads sat up just long enough to turn off the bedside lamp and then returned to his previous position. Though Mads wasn't certain of boundaries after what they had just shared, he assumed he was welcome to stay the night when Hugh pulled the blankets around them both.

 

"Not exactly what I expected," Hugh laughed quietly, eyes shy but smile happy in the dim lighting from the bathroom Mads was unwilling to get up to turn off.

 

"But good?" Mads offered, feeling more nervous than he had any right to feel.

 

"Very," Hugh nodded before yawning. Mads knew they would probably need to talk about this, but they were both too tired to have a productive conversation. So Mads looped an arm around Hugh's waist and pulled him closer, Hugh resting his head on Mads' chest with another yawn. "Goodnight."

 

Mads pressed a kiss to Hugh's temple and smiled. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
